(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an ornamental accessory.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental accessories for clothing generally include an ornament portion and a fastening pin or clip on a rear side thereof adapted to fasten to a part of the wearer's clothing. In order to conceal the fastening pin or clip behind the ornament portion, the fastening pin or clip is sized to be smaller than the ornament portion. By means of the fastening pin or clip, the wearer can fasten or detach the ornamental accessory to or from his/her clothing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional ornamental accessory for clothing. It mainly includes a disk body A of a plastic material and a metal clip B riveted to a rear side of the disk body A. By pressing the metal clip B, a clipping portion is opened to allow the wearer to fasten the ornamental accessory to his/her clothing. If the ornamental accessory is adapted for use as pacifier clip, the disk body A is provided with an opening C that is internally provided with a projection for connection with a chain D. Since the metal clip B is punched into shape and then undergoes electroplating process before assembly, the punching of the metal clip B will generate burrs, which may cause scratching. In addition, if the user (mother) holds the baby (wearer), the metal clip B will, due to intimate body contact, open so that the pacifier clip slips from the wearer's clothing. It can therefore be seen that the conventional pacifier clip is very inconvenient.
Furthermore, although the above-mentioned ornamental accessory can be fastened to the wearer's clothing, since it includes a metal elastic plate or small elements, apart from being time-consuming in terms of assembly, the parts may become detached and may be swallowed by babies. In addition, since the ornament is fastened to the wearer's clothing by means of the metal clip, it may slip. Furthermore, according to the GE standard set by the European Community in 1998, the conventional ornament as shown in FIG. 1 is not up to the standard.